


Of Sleepless Nights and Days like Dreams

by peachuu



Category: WAYV
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, actually theyre both idiots, kun is an idiot, only a little angst tho, side hendery/oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachuu/pseuds/peachuu
Summary: Every year Kun spends his summer holidays at the beach. Only this year everything is completely different from what he expected.





	Of Sleepless Nights and Days like Dreams

Kun loved the beach. Every summer he made sure to take at least one week off and visit a small holiday resort at the seaside to relax, go swimming and take long walks on the beach in the evening. The latter activity was his favourite thing to do. There was nothing he enjoyed more than feeling the sand under his bare feet and the wind tugging on his hair, listening to the sound of the waves rolling in and to the seagulls in the sky above him and smelling the sea's salty water. 

It was late and the sun had long set when he came back from the first one of those walks this summer, a little tired but happy and looking forward to his comfortable bed and maybe reading a chapter or two in one of the books he'd brought. After a warm shower he laid down comfortably and opened the book when a sound caught his attention. Was that a scream? He waited a moment and listened to find out that what he'd heard was not a scream, just the very annoying and very loud laugh of the person in the room next to his. A little irritated he frowned, but chose to ignore the interruption, it would surely be quiet again soon. 

But contrary to his hopes, the laughs and voices coming from the other room only grew louder, and as much as he wanted to, Kun could neither focus on what he was reading any more, nor could he sleep. This was annoying. He waited for a while again, but the people in the other room aparrently were strangers to the concept of going to bed at a reasonable time, and it was long past midnight when Kun finally decided he'd had enough. With an exasperated huff he hopped out of his bed, slipped into the first pair of shoes he could find and stalked down to the reception. There was no way he'd personally deal with these annoying bastards, they probably wouldn't listen to him anyway and his patience had long run out at this point. At least the receptionist was friendly and went up with him immediately to remind Kun's neighbours that there were other people living in this hotel too. He didn't do a very good job at it though and as soon as the receptionist had left even louder laughter could be heard from the room. With a groan Kun covered his ears with a pillow, deciding to just wait it out and confront his neighbours tomorrow. 

Apparently he must've fallen asleep at some point because the next morning he woke up with his pillow still covering half his head and feeling like he hadn't slept at all. Not particularly in a good mood he dragged himself into the bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for breakfast. Slightly more awake he came back to make his bed and then leave his room, but he stumbled over a small piece of paper that seemed to have been shoved into his room under the door. He picked it up, smoothed it out and read the surprisingly neat handwriting on it. 

"Chill a little and enjoy your holiday, sweetheart!  
xoxo, your neighbours <3"

Kun was fuming. Who did his neighbours think they were? It was probably his lack of sleep and the way his neighbours thought they were oh so funny that made him take out a pen and write an answer under the message he had received. 

"I'd love to, maybe help me and let me sleep in silence :)"

He slipped it back under the door next to his before he went to the breakfast room and got himself a big cup of coffee, he really needed that now. Placing it on a tray together with a plate of scrambled eggs and a slice of bread, he looked around for free tables, but couldn't find any, so he decided to approach a table taken by two men who seemed to be around his age, both devouring a stack of pancakes. 

"Is that seat taken?", he asked, pointing at the empty chair. The two looked up and the taller one shook his head energetically with a big smile. 

"No, go ahead and join us." 

The other man smiled at him as well and added with a wink, "We'd never say no to company, especially if it looks like that." 

A little surprised by that comment, Kun hesitated a second before sitting down and awkwardly sipping on his still way too hot coffee. Seeing his reaction, the man broke into laughter, which made his nose scrunch up cutely (Who was he, calling Kun good-looking, when he had a face like this?). 

"You should've seen your face right now", he managed to get out between snickers, "that was hilarious."

Kun couldn't stop a slight blush from creeping up his ears. Now that was embarrassing. The man in front of him calmed down pretty quickly though and both his tablemates soon started questioning Kun about his holiday, when he arrived, how long he was staying, how he liked it so far, the typical stuff. Kun himself found out a lot about the two not-anymore-strangers as well. The one with the cute nose was Ten, and the other's name was Guanheng, but he preferred to be called Hendery. They were good friends and usually spent their holidays together, this year for the first time in this resort. They had gotten to know each other because of their shared passion for dance and often worked together on choreographies, Ten professionally, Hendery as a hobby. 

Kun told them a little bit about his job as a music teacher, and that he composed his own music in his free time. He even showed them snippets from a few of his songs when Ten asked for them. He didn't do that often, but somehow he felt comfortable sharing it with them and when Ten's eyes started shining and he basically showered Kun with compliments while he listened to a part Kun was especially proud of it did feel kind of nice. 

It was easy and fun talking to them and soon Kun found himself joining them on their way to the beach. All three of them didn't really have a plan for the day so they just decided to see what they could do when they arrived. 

They were walking along the sea for a while to escape the tourist-packed part of the beach, when suddenly Hendery let out an elated gasp, running over to a small shack where you apparently could rent pedal boats. Noticing that he went alone he turned around and tugged on Ten's arm to make him and Kun follow him. 

"Please please we need to get one, I'm sure they're not expensive, it'll be so much fun!" He kept rambling on until they had reached the booth and he turned around to talk to the guy who rented the boats. 

"Hello! You rent those pedal boats, right? Can you maybe tell us the prices?" 

The boy, who was notably less excited than Hendery, but obviously found him endearing, nodded with a smile and disappeared inside. While they were waiting Hendery looked over to the different boats and started clapping excitedly when his eyes caught onto something. 

"I want one with a slide, please!", he begged Ten. The older sighed but also didn't want to disappoint his friend so he just nodded and told Hendery to wait for the boy to come back. Said boy stepped back outside exactly that second with a sheet on which the prices for the different boats were listed. He briefly explained everything and said: "I heard you mention the ones with slides earlier. They're slightly more expensive but they're worth it. I'd definitely recommend one of those, they're a lot of fun!" 

Hendery listened carefully to everything the boy said which seemed to reassure him in his decision to take a boat with a slide and he looked at Ten with pleading eyes. Kun chuckled quietly, because it reminded him of an emoji his friend Xuxi used a lot. Upon seeing his friend's face, Ten seemed to be melting away, so they ended up taking one of the most expensive but also one of the fanciest boats (if you could call a pedal boat fancy). Kun didn't really have a choice, so he just went along with it. He had some time to accept the fact that he was really going to do this, though, because Hendery was busy trying to put his number into a certain boy's phone. 

About twenty minutes later they were all inside the boat and slowly getting away from the beach. Kun and Ten were the ones pedalling while Hendery was sitting on top of the slide, enjoying the view and occasionally giggling at his phone and typing a few messages. And after a while, when the beach was only a thin line at the horizon and they'd left all the other people in the sea behind, they stopped to take a break and maybe get into the water for a while.

Hendery was the first one to go down the slide with a scream of joy (or because of the cold water?). After a short while of swimming around and diving under now and then he came back to the boat and took his phone from where he'd put it and took a few selfies in the water. In the meantime Ten turned around and rummaged through his bag until he found a water bottle. He took a few sips and passed it to Kun saying: "We wouldnt want you to dehydrate, would we? I need your handsome face around a little longer." Kun, at this point kind of used to Ten's flirting, just laughed, took the bottle and drank a few sips as well. 

"I'll go into the water for a bit", Ten announced and stood up, but unfortunately Hendery chose exactly this moment to climb back into the boat, which made it shake and Ten, not paying attention, lost his balance and fell backwards into the water with a yelp. Surprised by the sound Hendery looked up and his eyes widened in shock when he saw what happened. He tried to get to the other side of the boat to help Ten, but Kun was already there, holding his arm out for Ten to grab onto. Ten, still a little in shock swam closer to the boat and reached out for Kun with both hands. Kun didn't hesitate a second to take them both and pull the other man closer, trying to get him back into the boat. When Ten looked up to him, less shocked and with a small smile, Kun almost forgot to hold him for a second. Had Ten's eyes always been this pretty? Because right now, the sky mirrored in his pupils and his slight squinting making his eyes almost sparkle a little, Kun wasn't sure if he ever wanted to look away. But after only a second the moment was over, Ten was inside the boat and Hendery was all over him, showering him with apologies and wrapping him in a towel. Ten only endured that for a short while, though, and then playfully shoved Hendery away, telling him that it really was okay, he wanted to go in the water anyway and nothing bad had happened. "Don't you have a boy to text? And send a few selfies to?", he added. Hendery's face suddenly was very red and he hid it behind his phone, typing a message the two others were very certain they knew who'd receive it. 

Ten peeled the towel off of him again and sat down, taking out his own phone as well and checking it for notifications. While watching him, Kun noticed that Ten was only wearing his swimming shorts and a white t-shirt. Now that he was soaked, Kun could see everything. And he didn't mind the view if he was honest. As his eyes wandered south, Kun didn't notice Ten staring back at him. "Do you like what you see?" he asked, grinning. Now it was Kun's turn to become red in the face. He struggled for an answer but Ten's attention was already back on his phone, so Kun decided to just ignore what had happened and sit down as well, trying not to stare too obviously. 

Not long after they had to turn around and go back to the beach, because they had only rented the boat for a few hours. When they'd arrived there and put the boat back where it had been in the morning, Hendery volunteered to go up to the shack and tell the boy that they were back. Kun and Ten were already walking towards the hotel and Ten turned back around to see Hendery running over to the boy and greeting him excitedly. 

"They grow up so fast", Ten sighed. Kun had to smile at that. Sometimes Ten really acted like a father around Hendery. It was adorable to watch. Kun still had his eyes on the two boys at the shack, so he was a little surprised when he felt a tug on his hand. Looking back at Ten he noticed that he was holding his hand and already walking in the direction of the hotel. It all seemed to be so casual for Ten and even though Kun knew that he flirted a lot, this seemed a lot more intimate and he would never admit it but his heart made a funny little jump at that thought. 

They soon arrived at the hotel and Kun waited in the lobby for Ten to change into dry and sand-free clothes. It would probably be nice to get them something to drink, he thought, and went to the bar outside to get two glasses of fresh juice. They even came with a strawberry on the edge of the glass, cute. 

Back in the lobby he saw Ten come down the stairs in a thin sweater and ripped jeans, his hair a little disheveled from only being dried with a towel. He honestly looked breathtaking, Kun really had to force his mouth to stay closed. Thank god, before he could embarrass himself again, Hendery came back, his hair being even messier than before.

"Damn, Bro, you look fine", he said to Ten, "are you getting ready for a date or something?" 

"I think thats where you are coming from, Mister Bedhead", Ten retorted, gesturing to the mess on his friend's head. Hendery's hand wandered to his hair. "It's not what you think! I- I just tried a new hairstyle!" 

Ten just nodded with a knowing grin and went over to Kun, who was still holding the drinks he had bought. "Did you get these for us?", he asked, smiling at the cute gesture. Kun nodded and handed over one of the glasses. "That's /berry/ cute of you", Ten said, accepting the drink, "however", he carefully took the strawberry and gave it back to Kun, "please get this away from me." 

Kun, a little bewildered but accepting Ten's disgust towards the fruit, took it and ate it himself. "Where do you want to go?", he asked, not really knowing what to do since he usually didn't spend much time at the hotel. Ten thought for a while, his tongue cutely poking out between his lips as he was trying to come up with a good idea. Suddenly his eyes lit up. "I have an idea!"

And again he grabbed Kun's hand to pull him where he was going. Honestly, Kun could get used to this feeling. And this time he was less surprised by the action so he could actually squeeze Ten's hand back and walk next to him instead of being dragged behind. When Ten stopped they were in front of the small shopping area of the hotel. The stores there looked really pretty; Kun had wanted to go there since he'd seen it when he'd arrived but never found the time to. 

They strolled through the different shops, sipping on their drinks and looking at the different items sold there. There was basically everything: from corny souvenirs to clothing and jewellery, sweets and cosmetics like soaps, bath bombs and face masks or makeup. Ten ended up buying star-shaped earrings, which suited him really well, and a small bracelet for his sister. After putting the things he'd bought in his bag, he tried to convince Kun to buy something as well, because 'what else have you come here for, we need to find you something nice', so they ended up going back to one of the clothing stores, where Kun tried on a few jackets and ultimately decided for a dark blue jean one that looked fancy but still casual enough. Ten gave him an approving nod. "You look good enough to steal everyone's hearts", he said with a grin and Kun looked away to hide his blushing face, not confident enough to voice the thought 'yours as well?' out loud. He paid for the jacket and put it back on as it was slowly becoming late and the air outside got a little chilly (not because Ten seemed to have liked it on him, no, it was definitely only because of the weather). 

When they left the shopping area, Ten's phone lit up with a notification, it was a text from Hendery. 

"are yall done with your not date im starving"

Ten snorted and quickly typed out a reply.

"stop being annoying or ill make u pay for my dinner"  
"lets meet at the table where we had breakfast"

Kun threw a glance over Ten's shoulder to read the conversation and said: "You do realize that you don't have to pay for dinner with what you booked." Ten turned around. "And you do realize that you shouldn't look into other people's phones?… I'm just kidding", he added, seeing Kun's first shocked and then apologetic expression. "Come on let's go get dinner." And with that he pocketed his phone and went over in the direction of the hotel's restaurant. Without taking Kun's hand. Sadly. 

With a few steps Kun had caught up with Ten again and having a sudden unexplainable rush of confidence he decided this time he would be the one initiating the hand holding. To his relief Ten started smiling at his action and swung their hands between them in rhythm with their steps. He didn't let go when they arrived in the restaurant, not when Hendery looked at their joined hands, suggestively raising his eyebrows and not when they'd all sat down and were looking at the menus. Soon they had ordered and plates full of delicious food were placed in front of them. While eating they talked about their days, Ten questioned Hendery about the pedal boat guy (his name was Alek, he hated his job and would much rather sell ice cream downtown but hadn't got the job there, his dream was to open a bubble tea shop one day and Hendery was absolutely whipped for him), later he showed him the jewellery he'd bought and told him about a shop he'd seen and thought Hendery might like. Kun remained silent for most of the dinner, only throwing in some comments here and there, but he didn't mind listening to the two, their conversation was pretty entertaining. 

After dinner they decided to go to the beach again, not interested in the programme at the hotel and knowing that it would be less loud and crowded there. They sat down on one of the loungers, looking towards the sea and the starry night sky and talking about anything and everything. Ten and Hendery didn't stay for a very long time, though, soon telling Kun they'd go back to their room. 

"I'll stay here for a little longer", he said when Ten asked him to join them, "but we can meet again tomorrow if you want to." They both agreed and they decided to meet in the restaurant again and have breakfast together. They got caught up a little in conversation about the food in the hotel until Ten let out a yawn, stretching his limbs and arching his back. He looked a little bit like a tired kitten, Kun thought. Hendery snickered. 

"Maybe we shouldn't stay up that late today, huh, old man?" 

Ten scoffed. "I'm not old, I'm in the prime time of my life!"

"As an old person would say", Hendery muttered, but acted as if he hadn't said anything when Ten glared at him. Smiling innocently he turned to Kun. "Goodnight then, see you tomorrow!", he said with a wave and fled to the hotel. Ten shook his head and rolled his eyes. Then he turned to Kun and after seeming to contemplate for a second, he wrapped his arms around Kun and even rested his head on his shoulder. Kun forgot how to breathe for a second. 

"It was really nice with you today", he said quietly, "I'm glad we met; even though it was a mess sometimes, i haven't had that much fun in a long time. Thank you, Kun." 

Kun swallowed. He wanted to say something, tell Ten that he felt the same, that there was no way he would spend the rest of his holiday without him, but he wasn't sure if his voice would work if he opened his mouth now, and he didn't want Ten to realize what an impact he had on Kun. On the other hand, with how close they were, there was no way Ten didn't notice Kun's loud and way too fast heartbeat. Scared that he'd been silent for too long he put his hands on Ten's, not letting him go. He took a deep breath, hoping his voice wouldn't betray him. 

"Yeah, I… I enjoyed today a lot, too. And I'm looking forward to tomorrow." He smiled and turned his head in Ten's direction, wanting to say more, but his throat went completely dry when he noticed how close his face was to Ten's. Kun silently thanked all the gods and other higher beings that it was already dark and Ten most likely wouldn't notice how red his face became (as if he hadn't seen Kun blush often enough today). If he was completely honest, he didn't mind being this close, it was a nice feeling. But it ended soon when Ten gave him a tight squeeze, a smile, and then he got up, taking away the warmth around Kun's shoulders (but the warm feeling in his chest stayed). 

"See you tomorrow. And dream about me.", he said with a wink and Kun grinned. 

"I will. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

And with that he left and ran up the stairs to catch up with Hendery, who had been watching them from afar, probably to tease Ten about it later. Kun watched them walking back to the hotel, bickering playfully and then laughing about something, until they were out of his line of sight.

Kun turned back to the sea and watched the waves crashing against the sand on the beach for a while. They were a little stronger than usually because there was more wind today, but it wasn't uncomfortable, the wind wasn't very cold and Kun enjoyed it's sound and the sound of the waves. He leaned back on the lounger, closing his eyes and only concentrating on the sounds around him and his thoughts. Today really had been a good day. He never thought he'd actually make friends on his holidays, but the two had been amazing company and he really couldn't have wished for anything better. It definitely had been a change from his usually calm holidays, but it was a welcome one. A smile made its way on his face as he recalled the events of the day. Yes, he was very glad he'd met the two. Lost in thought and lulled in by the steady sounds around him he slowly started dozing off. Luckily, the voices of two other tourists who were taking a walk on the beach woke him up soon. Maybe it was time to go back to the hotel and sleep in a proper bed. 

This time he opted for the elevator instead of the stairs, being too tired to walk up to the fourth floor. He stepped out, already looking forward to his warm bed and - Oh god no. He could hear his neighbours over the whole fucking floor. Over the beautiful day he'd totally forgotten about them, but of course it had to be ruined somehow. Walking towards his room, trying to tune out the noise, he already felt a headache forming. He just wanted one quiet night was that too much to ask for. And as if that wasn't enough there was another message from his neighbours, this time on a post it stuck to his door. 

"Don't worry we'll help you sleep, we'll sing you a lullaby ♡"

Kun really hoped they wouldn't. But the voices had gotten a little quieter so there was hope. He unlocked the door and went inside his room. Just when he'd begun to put on more comfortable clothes, he could actually hear singing from the neighbouring room. What the fuck. They were literally singing lullaby. Kun groaned. How the fuck did they time that so well, had they waited for the sound of his door opening and closing or something? God, he really hated them. One of them hit a high note and if Kun hadn't been that annoyed he maybe would've been impressed, but it was just way too late and way too loud for that. Kun flopped down on his bed. Another almost sleepless night it was. He wished he'd given Ten his number, maybe he was still awake, then they could've texted and Kun could've complained a little and Ten would've lifted his mood and at least it'd be an enjoyable almost sleepless night. But he'd been stupid and not done that. 

The song finally ended and his neighbours started laughing. Kun frowned. For some reason the laughs sounded a little familiar. Why did he think of Ten when he heard them? Was he really so tired that he hallucinated Ten's laughter from thinking about texting him? Apparently he was. He shook his head. He really needed some sleep. Maybe if his neighbours let him. But they seemed to be a little more tired today since it actually became quiet after a while. Thank god. Time to finally sleep. 

He did sleep better and longer than the night before and actually was in a good mood when he woke up. Still annoyed about the note lying on the table in his room, although not as much as yesterday, he took a pen and wrote down an answer again. 

"Didn't help at all, thank you. But I could hear some vocal talent there, maybe practise that at an appropriate time and place next time."

Since the sticky part of the post it wasn't sticky anymore he slipped it under the door again and then made his way downstairs. It was still pretty early, so he didn't expect Ten and Hendery to be there already. He got himself coffee and food again and sat down at the same table as the day before, being the first one there this time. While he waited for the others he took out his phone, scrolled through his social media and replied to a few texts. His first cup of coffee was almost empty when Ten and Hendery appeared at the entrance of the restaurant. They soon got their food and came over to the table Kun was sitting at. 

"Good morning", Ten greeted him with a smile, "I hope we didn't let you wait for too long." 

"Don't worry", Kun smiled back, "I just got down here as well."

Ten sat down across from Kun while Hendery quickly got himself a cup of hot chocolate. Placing the warm drink on the table and taking a seat himself he asked: "So what are we gonna do today?" 

That was a good question, and they discussed it thoroughly while eating their breakfast, until they came to the very creative and adventurous conclusion to go to the hotel's pool. There weren't many people at the pool yet, since it was still morning and most of the hotel guests were sleeping in and only going out in the afternoon and evening, so they had the area pretty much to themselves. Hendery had brought a deck of cards, so they claimed a lounger again and started playing there. Ten got pretty competitive pretty quickly and Hendery had a lot of fun making not letting him win his only goal. They played for a while, the pool slowly filled with people and before they knew it it was already noon and the sun was right above them. Ten, the only one not sitting under the sunshade, was too absorbed in the game to notice it burning on the back of his neck until Hendery gave him a pat on the back that landed a little too high up and made him wince and hiss in pain. 

"Fuck!", he grimaced and carefully tapped his neck to check if he actually had a sunburn and winced again. "Ouch. I hate this weather." He pouted and tried to pull his shirt higher to protect his skin. Hendery had to suppress a grin. "I don't wanna say i told you so, but i did offer my sunscreen to you this morning." Ten scoffed, but didn't say anything, just pushed Hendery a little to the side so he could sit in the shadow as well. 

"Uh, Ten", Kun piped up, "I have an aftersun gel in my room, I can fetch it if you want to apply some on the sunburn." 

Before Ten could answer they were interrupted by Hendery, who had been glued to his phone for the latter half of the game, and now seemed to have gotten the message he'd waited for the whole time. 

"You guys don't mind if I leave, right?", he asked, but didn't seem to even be waiting for an answer, because he was already hurriedly packing his stuff in his backpack while he was talking, and Ten and Kun barely had time to say goodbye and tell him to have fun before he was running out of the pool area, beaming, and making his way to a certain boat rental. 

Ten gathered the cards Hendery had forgotten and put them into his own bag, an amused smile on his lips. He got up so that he stood in front of Kun. 

"You said you had something for my sunburn?", he asked sheepishly, "could we get that and then maybe stay inside?" Kun laughed and nodded. "Of course." He stood up as well and they walked towards the hotel. "We can stay in my room if you want to. It's on the fourth floor-" 

"Actually, I'd rather go to that one lounge room in the basement.", Ten interrupted him, "It's nice and there aren't many people there." Kun nodded. "Okay, let's go there. I'll just go to my room quickly and get the gel." 

"Yeah, thank you!"

And with that Ten was on his way downstairs and Kun went upstairs to his room. He'd planned to just get the gel and immediately go back, but - what a surprise - when he opened the door, there was another message from his neighbour. Kun sighed. He really didn't want to deal with that now. He picked up the post it and threw it away without sparing it a second glance. Then he went to the bathroom, grabbed the bottle with the aftersun gel and ran back downstairs to the room Ten wanted to go to. He hadn't been there before and was a little curious what about it had made Ten want to go there. 

There weren't many people in the room when Kun arrived, only a young girl reading a book in a chair in the corner and a couple drinking coffee and quietly talking. But Kun didn't have eyes for them anyway, because on the other side of the room on a sofa sat Ten, gently strumming on a guitar and humming a soft tune, his eyes closed and a smile on his lips, completely immersed in the music. He looked beautiful like that. Kun didn't even know how long he just stood there and watched him, but at some point Ten looked up and noticed him. He beamed at Kun and signalled him to sit down next to him. Which Kun did. And Ten started playing another song, this time singing the lyrics instead of just humming. His singing voice was very pretty, Kun noticed, and it fit so well with the sound of the guitar. He also noticed that he knew the song and so he listened to Ten for a while before he started singing along, harmonising with Ten's voice. 

They both started giggling a little when the song ended, Ten's smile still as bright as when he'd first seen Kun in the room. They were silent for a moment after they'd calmed down and Ten put the guitar away. He inched a little closer and gingerly laid his hand on Kun's. Somehow, it felt different from when they'd held hands before, as if Ten was being nervous, almost scared? Kun had no idea why Ten's mood had suddenly changed so much and didn't really know what to do, so he just intertwined their fingers and reassuringly stroked Ten's hand with his thumb. Ten let out a sigh. 

"I… I didn't want to tell you earlier, because I wanted today to be just like yesterday, without us having to think about this all the time. But, uhm, Hendery and I, we're leaving today. In less than an hour to be exact. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"Oh." Kun could feel his heart sink at these words. He hadn't expected that at all. He'd already imagined spending the rest of his holidays with Ten, every day as great as the last two had been, and now suddenly all of it should be over? He'd had so many ideas how they could've spent their days, so many things he wanted to do. 

"Wait, Ten, I have something." 

"Huh?" Ten looked at him, a little bit puzzled. 

"I have something I wanted to give to you. Not today, but since it's your last day I have to give it to you earlier, I guess. It-It's in my room though, so we'd have to go there… so I can give it to you." 

Ten seemed to hesitate for a second but then he nodded, smiling a little again. "Okay." 

They took the elevator this time, keeping their hands intertwined for the whole way, and stepped out of it to the sight of Hendery entering a room that had caused Kun many headaches in the last days. He furrowed his eyebrows. This couldn't be right. Had they gotten out of the elevator too early? Or too late? He turned around. No. They indeed were on the fourth floor. His frown got deeper. Did that mean… He turned to Ten, who looked at him with a sheepish smile. 

"Surprise?" 

"Surprise…", Kun looked at the door and back to Ten, slowly realising everything. He yanked his hand out of Ten's grip. "Surprise? Are you kidding me, Ten, what the fuck?"

The smile on Ten's lips slowly faded. 

"Y-You're not mad, right? It was just... we were just teasing you a little." 

Kun shook his head. "You knew it was me? The whole time?"

"No, not the whole time, just-"

But Kun didn't even let him continue. "And just teasing? Yeah, you could really notice how funny I found that, couldn't you." 

Ten opened his mouth to argue, but nothing came out and Kun had honestly lost his patience. He turned around and got back into the elevator they'd just stepped out of. 

"Kun, wait!", Ten called after him, but the doors already closed and the elevator was going back down. When he arrived in the lobby, Kun qickly went outside and towards the beach, he needed some fresh air. Everything was beginning to make sense now: Why his neighbours' voices had sounded so familiar, why they'd never told him where their room was, why Ten hadn't wanted to go to Kun's room earlier. A sigh escaped Kun's lips. 

He plopped down in the sand, dropping his bag next to him. The top of his aftersun gel peaked out of it. Kun took it out of the bag and eyed it, his anger slowly dissipating and only leaving a dull and empty feeling behind. He hadn't even had the chance to give it to Ten, let alone the other thing he'd wanted to give him. The other thing… it wasn't even a thing, he was just too much of a coward to actually say it out loud. A kiss. He'd wanted to give Ten a kiss. His heart did a stupid little jump at that thought. Kun shook his head. Stupid. That's what he had been. And now it was all over, Ten was gone, and they'd probably never see each other again. Kun noticed his vision getting a little blurry, but he blinked the tears away before they could fall. No. He would not cry because of someone he'd only met yesterday. Even though that someone had given him the probably best two days of his life and made him the happiest he was in a long time. Not that he'd been very unhappy before, it was just that everything felt so much more special with Ten. Who was he kidding, he already missed him. He missed him a lot. And he hadn't even said goodbye to him, no, of course he'd decided to be bitchy about a stupid thing at the worst time possible, and now they'd parted ways like that. Kun hated it, the thought that this fight would be their last memory together, that he'd made it end like that. And this time, he couldn't hold his tears back any more. 

When he went back to the hotel and arrived on his floor, there was only cleaning staff in the otherwise empty room next to his. They'd left. Kun went into his own room, sat down at the desk and watched the sunset he had a perfect view on from his window. How much more beautiful it would be if Ten was sitting beside him, maybe holding his hand, talking about a painting the colours reminded him of, or a song. 

The sound of the neighbouring room's door closing pulled him out of his thoughts. So it would finally be quiet tonight, Kun thought. But he wasn't very happy about that any more. He'd miss the noise coming from the other room now. And the messages on the post its they'd sent back and forth. The message! Kun had thrown it away earlier, not caring about what was written on the paper, but now he wanted to know what Ten's last message to him had been. He bent down to look for the wastebin, praying that it hadn't already been emptied, and it hadn't. The post it was still there. Kun gently smoothed out the crumpled paper. 

"Thanks for the compliment, darling. In case you wanna give me some more, turn over the paper ;)"

Kun frowned. What was that supposed to mean? But he did as the note told and gasped as he saw it's back. There was a phone number scribbled on the paper. Ten's number. He had Ten's phone number. Kun quickly took out his phone and saved the contact. It wasn't over.

**Author's Note:**

> this started as a joke bc i was making fun of my best friend's suffering and now we're here. i'm sorry alek.  
since people are actually reading this come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/purpleajol)


End file.
